Its Safe To Say We Are Alone Now EClare
by EClarexForever
Summary: Degrassi goes camping, and Clare , Adam , and Eli share a tent.. While Jake shares a tent with Drew and Imogen. Will Eli finally have his chance to win back Clare? Or will she just push him away?
1. Chapter 1

_**- Its Safe To Say That We're Alone Now -**_

_**EClare Fanfiction :]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own A twist in My story, By Secondhand Serenade, or Degrassi. Seriously, if i did, Eli would be SLIGHTLY less crazy.. But we all know we love his crazyness ;] And, this takes Place after Eli crashes Morty, and Clare Breaks up with him..**

_Slow Down,_

_the world isn't watching Us Break Down, _

_Its Safe to Say that we are Alone Now,_

_We're alone Now.._

**Eli's POV:**

My mind was Racing. Every Bone in My Body ached.. But Most of all, My Heart was feeling the most pain. I`ve been in the Hospital for about 3 days, but its felt like forever.. Forever without her..

Clare Edwards. The _Second_ love of my Life. She was perfect.. Everything i need. But, it was _my _fault we broke up.. I was too Clingy. I Need to get her back. If its the _last _thing i do..

**Clare's POV:**

I Walked into Degrassi Community High School, holding none other than Jake Martin`s Hand. As we turned a hallway, I saw him.. Eli Goldsworthy. My second boyfriend, who, according to a rumor, is now OFFICIALLY crazy. I Cant say i didnt see it coming, though.. It might have to do with the Fact that Fitz, a school Bully , almost Stabbed him, and he got over-protective of me, when Fitz came back. But, i took a deep Breath, and walked up To Eli. "Hey, Eli," He turned to see me and Jake, no mood showing on his face. "Clare.."

"This is Jake," i gestured towards Jake, and Jake held Out his hand , for Eli To Shake.

"Hey," Jake and Eli shook hands, and i Asked Jake if he would give us a minute. After Jake Left, i looked at Eli . 'Eli, im really, really sorry, but i hope You can move on , as i had did, and we could maybe.. Be friends?" a slight Smile Spread on Eli's Face, "Sure, Edwards, Friends.." we exchanged friendly glances, and i walked to class..

_3 weeks later.._

**Eli's POV:**

She Had a Boyfriend. Shes OVER me! .. Shes over me.. i couldnt get it to my mind, that its time to move on. We weren`t anything anymore, just "Friends" . But she seems really happy with Jake.. Thats all i want, is for Her to be happy.. " Ok class," got up from her seat. "We have to be down at the gym , as of right now, for a special announcement." The class got up, and we walked to the Gym. What could possibly be going on?

I walked into the gym, noticing the rest of the school was there. I sat down with Adam, Fiona, Ali, Clare, and Jake . "Dude, whats going on?" i looked at Adam. He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats Me."

"Ok, Thank You all for meeting us Here ," Sav, the School President, and Ali`s Brother started. "We have some very important news for All of Degrassi." Holly J , the Vice President, said, " Degrassi will be going on a 3 day camping trip, starting next Friday. We Have the Permission Slips , Just outside the gym, with a list of the things You will need to bring."

Sav Interrupted, But not rudely, "Everyone will Be in a tent with up to 3-10 people. We will let you know who's staying with who. The Tents are really big, its 10 person tents."

They finished the Speech with the Rules and Regulations , and Everyone got up to Leave. "Dude, this is awesome!" Adam walked beside me in the hall. i Smirked, "Yeah , i know. i mean a whole weekend in the woods? Better then whatever i had planned."

_- The Next Week_

**Clare's POV: **

Oh, my gosh! It was time! It was Finally Friday, the day i`ve been looking forward to for a week! It was camping time. "I dont get it," i looked at my Bestfriend Alli, who had a troubled expression on her face. "Why would they want us to spend a whole weekend in the middle of nowhere, with animals and bugs.. ew.!" i rolled my eyes at Alli's remark. "oh, suck . it . up!" we laughed, just as we approached the Table outside of the gym, where You find out who your in a tent with. I scanned a paper for my name , then finally found it.

_Clare Edwards, Adam Torres, and Eli Goldsrworthy-Tent 10-Team 1._

Eli Goldsworthy. WHAT? "There Must be a mistake Alli! im in a tent with _Eli."_

"I thought you two were friends..?"

" We are, but why couldnt i be with Jake?" i sighed, and Jake made his way to where we were standing. He looked tired, considering it was 6:00 in the morning, and we were right about to get on the bus. "Hey," He put his arm around my shoulders, and i smiled. "Hey, Jake."

"So, who are You tenting with? Im with Drew Torres, and an _Imogen Moreno,_ whoever THAT was." i Hesitated, "Oh, uh, im with Adam.. And Eli," He rose his eyebrows, "Eli Goldsworthy? Your ex?" I Looked down. "Yeah, But dont worry, I wont talk to him much, and we're good friends."

"Nah, its fine. But let me know if he Trys anything on You."

**Eli`s POV:**

Clare? I was Tenting with CLARE? How does she feel about this? This is going to be a Long weekend.. I Got onto the Bus , sitting with Adam, and we drove off, with a bunch of singing girls in the back. _ugh._

**I Know ! Short & HORRIBLE. Ill TRY and make it longer and BETTER, but im just not in the Creative Mood Right Now :/ & a Special Thanks to Niki8954 For supporting me! Follow her on twitter, and subsribe to her! - Thanks You -**

**xo, JadaSophea**


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Its Safe To Say That We're Alone Now -**_

_**EClare Fanfiction :]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi. Srsly, it MAY seem like i do, But i Dont. hehe,**

**[A/N] Adam is a guy, not a FTM. And, i have NO IDEA where im going with this Story. I Also need More Reviews, guys.~**

**Clare's POV:**

I Walked out of the Bus, Stretching after a 3 Hour Drive. Im Surprised, i didnt get carsick. But, Unfortunately For me, Alli did, and she was My partner on the Bus. "Oh , god," My Bestfriend trailed behind me , "The Air feels Like Heaven!" i chuckled at Alli, and Noticed Jake was making his way to me. "Hey," He Kissed my cheek, and i blushed slightly. "H-hi,"

"I Gotta go put the tent up wih Drew and Imogen, but ill see you Later," He gave me a light tap on the arm, and went in the direction of Drew. "Well," Alli said, "I Gotta go, i think Jenna might break the tent trying to put it together.." She looked around, instantly spotting Jenna, and walked away.

"Edwards," i Heard a voice behind me , and i turned to see Eli, making his way to me, through the crowd of screeching Degrassians. "Oh, hey Eli," I Bit my lip, to keep from saying something wrong. Even though it was like, 83 degrees out, He was wearing skinny jeans, and a black V-neck. "Adam and I Already set up the tent," He looked down, and i realized i better say something Before this gets EVEN MORE akward. "Ok, ill, uh, go put my stuff down."

He Led me to The Tent, which was in a totally different campsite, and i Realized it had 2 sections, seperated by a thin Sheet, in the middle. "I call the section to the right, _alone_," I called out to both of them. Adam appeared from behind the Tent, "Too late. I called that one, alone." Eli quickly came to stand next to me "Yeah, i think Adam better have that Part..Fiona is in the tent beside us." Adam glared at Eli. I rolled my eyes, jokingly at Adam. " Alright, so, im taking the left side, with..." i Looked up at Eli , who was smirkng at me. "Its alright, Clare , i dont have "Cooties."" I chuckled nervously, and went to Find Jake..

**Eli's POV:**

I Watched as Clare walked away , to the other campsites. She was obviously looking for Jake, whos campsite was Faaaar Down. There were 4 campsites, 6 teams per campsite. And , to Clares Dismay, Jake was in the campsite furthest from us. With Imogen, I Heard. I Decided to go check up on Them, considering i was friends with Jake, and Imo. I walked To there campsite, It took about 8 minutes to get there.

"Eli!" Imogen Squeeked, noticing my arrival.

"Hey, Imo." I Put my hands in my pockets, giving her a small smile. Imo was very pretty, but for some reason, i found no intrest in Her. She deserved a guy who would Love her, and we both Knew I wasn`t Him. "So," She gave me a Bright smile, Putting her hands together , infront of her chest. "This is going to be awesome!" I rolled my eyes and smirked at her kiddish attitude. "Im sure it will be," I Looked passed Imo, who was Telling me some story about her first time camping, to see Jake and Clare, Kissing. " Ok, Kids, enough," Mr. Simpson called, to Jake and Clare.

They automatically stopped, and I realized Clar was blushing. I turned Back to Imogen. "Ill Be Back," She gave me a confusing look, and i walked over To Jake. "Hey, Eli." he had his hand protectively around Clare, and i gave him a fake Smile. "Hey, Jake. Anything I can help out with?" Clare looked up at Jake , "No, Im sure Jake has it all under control," Jake laughed, and

Mr. Simpson cleared his throat. "Ok, Students, everyone get back to Your campsites, Eli and Clare, you belong in campsite 2 , with Ms. Dawes as your Chaperone." I Backed away from Jake and Clare, "Yes, Sir,"

**Clare's POV:**

"We are now going to The pond, with Team 4," Ms. Dawes was saying. Team 4, Jake`s Team . A smile Spread across my face, as continued. "So, get changed into your bathing suit, and meet me infront of my tent in 10!" I Rushed over to our tent, nearly knocking over Eli, who was also rushing over. 'Uh, i-im sorry," i stuttered, instantly blushing of embarrassment. He laughed, and i could tell he sensed my embarrassment.

"No, its ok, You go first." Without a word, i walked in, and got on my Two-Piece, Floral , navy blue Bikini. After grabbing my matching towel, i headed out of the Tent, and Eli went to change. I Wondered where Adam was, but the thought quickly left my mind when i felt Someones arms wrap around me from behind.

"Jake!" i squeeled, as he tickled me. We laughed together for a moment. "hey, Clare, You ready to hit the pond?" I grabbed his hand, smirking , and Team 2 and 4 walked to the water.

**Eli's POV:**

"Remember guys, BUDDY SYSTEM!" reminded us, as we walked down to the pond. I looked ahead of me , Seeing Adam and Fiona walking beside eachother.

"Some Friend," i muttered. "EEELI!" I sighed, _Oh god._ I put on a fake smile, and turned in the direction of the voice. "Hey Imo!" A grin appeared on her face, as she took my hand. "Partners?" I Looked around, Seeing as everyone else had a buddy. "Sure. Why not?..." I Slipped my hand out of Imogen`s, and we continued on down the dirt road.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, we arrived at the Pond. Everyone Let out a scream, as they dropped there stuff, and ran into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

_**- Its Safe To Say That We're Alone Now -**_

_**EClare Fanfiction :]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi. **

**Clare's POV:**

"Jake! Stop it!" I Screamed, as Jake Picked me up, and Playfully threw me into the water. When i was finally able to breathe again, I glared at Jake, and Splashed him with water. We Had so Much fun in the water, i was sad to see as the sun came down, and we Walked back to the campsites. I Gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek, and took off, to my campsite, with Adam and Fiona .

We sat around the campfire, eating smores. "Clare!" I turned around, and saw Adam walking up to me. "Hey, Adam," "hey, mind if me and Fiona use the tent for the next ten Minutes?" I looked at them to, with a 'Uh-Oh-There-going-to-make-out' expression. "Uh, sure, but stay on Adams side, and, Wheres Eli?" Adam Looked in the direction of the pond. "He's at the pond, im sure." I Looked at him confusingly. "Why?"

"Dunno, He said he needed to think." With that, fiona and Adam went into the tent. _What did Eli need to think about? _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Alli call my name."Hey, Alli, whats up?" Alli looked at me , and sighed. "Alli, whats going on?"

I felt a Wave of panic rush over me. "Clare, I saw Jake.." I nodded my head, as a sign for her to continue. "Kissing Marisol, when I was going over to Team 's campsite to see Drew.." My heart drop. _Was she serious?_ I took a breath, and Ran out of the campsite. "CLARE!" I heard Ali call, but i kept running, all the way to Campsite 4. it was dark, but the moon brightened the woods. I stopped, infront of campsite 4. Slowely, i walked over, and saw. What i saw, it made my knees quiver, my head spin, My body go numb..

Jake was yelling at Marisol, obviously for kissing her. "J-Jake? Marisol.." Jake looked wide-eyed at me. "Clare, no, I can explain, SHE came onto ME." I nodded my head, in understandment. "Maybe its best.. for you and I, and for our parents, stayed friends.." Jake started slowely. I nodded, and without a word, walked out of the campsite. I kept walking, for about 10 minutes, and when I glanced up, I was at the pond.

**Eli's POV:**

I Heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Clare. She walked over, and took a seat beside me, in the sand. "Clare.." She Looked at me, a distraught expression on her face. "Eli," A tear trickled down her face, and i waited patiently for her to finish, Not knowing what to do. "He.. broke up with me." Anger rose in my body ._ Jake._ She glanced at the sand, and i couldnt help but noticed how her Blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. I jumped up, and clenched my fist. "Im gunna kill him!"

"Eli, calm." Clare got ahold of my hand, and lightly pushed me down, to sit. I Sat back down, and sighed. "Im sorry, Clare. But , i knew he wasn't right for you." Clare wiped a tear. "I just wanted a casual relationship." I put an arm around her, comfortingly. "As much as Clare Edwards WANTS a casual relationship, we all know, she cant have one." I smirked, and Clare giggled.

"well," I finally broke the silence. 'We Better get going , they'll be worried." I got up, and she followed. "Yeah.. Thanks , Eli, your a good Friend." _Friend.._ "Im Here, if anything." We walked back, hand in hand, to the campsite. When we got there, we realized everyone was sleeping in there tents, even . I smirked at Clare, and grabbed some marshmallows. "Smores?" She laughed , and I Saw a hint of Saint Clare in her. That innocent, sweet, cautioned girl I met last semester.

We sat around the fire, as it slowely died out, roasting marshmallows. I poked my melting marshmallow, then reached over and touched Clare's cheek, getting it on her. She fakely pouted, and I laughed. "Oh, Eli wants to be like that, huh?" She chased me around the campsite, with her marshmallow on fire. I finally couldnt run anymore, so I turned around, and grabbed the stick she was holding, as i blew the fire on the marshmallow out. We laughed, and fell to the floor, sighing.

**Clare's POV:**

We sat on the dirty campground, staring up at the stars. For a second, I didn`t realize How akward this was, I just enjoyed having someone there to understand me. Eli knew how it felt to Lose the one he loved, and Right now, thats what I was going through. I looked over at Eli, who had His arms behind his head. "Eli?" i whispered, softly.

"Yea?"

"What am i going to say to Jake , tomorrow?" My voice cracked a little, and Eli turned his head to face me. " Tell Him you want to be friends. Show No signs of weakness, or pain. That way, it hurts a little less, when you walk away and have some time to think about it." Eli's words were so comforting, i closed my eyes, and laid my head on his chest, not thinking of it. We heard a snore come from our tent, and I felt Eli's laughter go through his body. I giggled, knowing it was Adam`s snore. I raised my head, and My blue eyes Met Eli's . I leaned in, our lips now inches apart. _Make a move, Eli._ I prayed silently. But, Eli just cleared his throat, and i quickly got up. "S-sorry," I blushed , straightening my shirt . Eli looked down at his shoes, "its ok. But we'd better go to bed,"

We silently walked back to the tent, and got in. I grabbed my sleeping bag, as did Eli, and layed them side by side, on the floor.

When I woke up, I realized someone`s arms around me._ Eli's Arms._ "Uh," I quickly got up, and Eli's Eyelids fluttered open, as he realized His arms around me. He pulled back, and stared at me wide-eyed. "S-sorry, didnt know.."

"Its ok,"

I grabbed my bag, with my clothes and toothbrush, and left the tent. Ali was there, helping out my campsite. "hey, Clare, are You ok?"

I smiled at her. " come on , i gotta tell You about my.. strange night." We took off for the bathroom, with Jenna at my side.


	4. Chapter 4

_**- Its Safe To Say That We're Alone Now -**_

_**EClare Fanfiction :]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi. Srsly, it MAY seem like i do, But i Dont. hehe,**

**[A/N] Hey! This will Probably be the Last, or second-To-Last chapter, depending.. But , there will most-likely Be a sequal, Once they get back from camping, but ONLY if i get More reviews~! So, R&R , Pls&Thank You! -xo, JadaSophea~**

**Eli's POV:**

I got out of the tent , and stretched out my arms. _What Happened last night?_ Oh, Yea. I was sitting under the stars with Clare. thoughts filled my mind, _Does she still have feelings for me?What will she say to Jake?_

"Eliiii!" DAMN. Here She comes again. I looked to my side, as Imogen rushed over. "Did You Here about Jake and Clare?" I raised an eyebrow, signaling that I Knew Nothing of whatever Happened with Jake and Clare. Imogen slipped her arm in Mine, and guided me out of My campsite. We started walking down the dirt road, to Her campground. "They Broke up." I Let out a Fake gasp. I figured Its better if i Played as if I had no clue what happened. Imogen nooded her head, "yep. He was cheating on Her with Marisol. And, When Clare confronted Jake, He said, 'It was bound to happen, us breaking up. we're gunna be step-siblings soon!" I knew half that was a lie. Oh, how rumors spread around Degrassi.

I Scoffed. "Wow, low."

"Yeah, I Know!" We got to campground 4, and I saw Jake making a fire. "Eli!" He called to me.

"Hey, Jake, whats up?"

"did You hear..?" He frowned, a sad expression wiping over his face. i sighed. "Yeah, and im sorry , man." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, its ok. It was bound to happen SOMETIME." I helped him out with the fire, and Mr. Simpson made breakfast.

**Clare's POV:**

"CLARE!" I Heard someone call my name, and Imogen walked up to me. We were at the pond again, and me and Alli were sitting in the sand, soaking up the sun. I Stood up, and saw Imogen. "Uh, Hey , Imo." We weren`t really close, actually, I dont think we were even FRIENDS. "Clare," She sat down next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. " Im really sorry about what happened to You and Jake." She had a sympathetic look on her face, and I sighed. "Its ok, Imogen. We're good friends now.." I Reassured her, laying back down in the sand.

A few minutes passed, and I could sense that someone had came and stood over me. My eyes opened, and a figure was smiling down at me. "hey, Clare, wanna go for a walk on the beach..?" Eli's Skin was glistening in the Sunlight "Hey, Eli, uh.." I Looked at Alli,who was now fully paying attention. She gave Eli a devilish smile. "Clare would _Love_ to go walking with you." I glared at my bestfriend, and Mouthed, 'Alli!' She gave me a nudge,then a wink , and Eli helped me up.

We Started down the beach, in Silence. "So," Eli looked over at me. "Schools over next week. Whats your plans?" I looked down at the sand. 'Well, Jake, His dad, my mom, and I are suppose to go to Jake's Ski lodge.. But, Im not sure if i wanna go anymore."

Eli Smirked. "And why is that?" I rolled my eyes at him. "As if you didn`t Know! But.. Im glad me and Jake broke up, we weren't meant to be anyways, I mean, our _parents _are getting married!" I stopped walking. I forgot I had't told Eli about the marrage. He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse Me?" I sighed, smiling. "Yep. I think it was a sign that me and Jake,are NOT meant to be." Eli put his hands in his pcokets. "But You still love him...?" I glanced at him, for a second, then responded with, "I Believe that once you loved someone, you will always have feelings for them, no matter what. Some people were a big part of my life, but some were just meant to walk away.." I hoped Eli would Take the hint at what I was trying to say, about How You will always have feelings for someone.

"Well," He stopped walking , and took a seat in the sand. "I think Jake lost a beautiful, strong, a little overly dramatic girl last night.."

"IM overly dramatic?" I glared at him. "Your the one making a play about our breakup!" A laugh escaped his lips, and I sat on the side of him. "But, thank you, Eli. Your a really good friend, and Im glad to have you back in my life." He looked at me, smirking. "So, At one point after the breakup, I _wasn't _part of your life? Oh, man, and I was trying SO HARD to make You keep remembering me!" I giggled, "Well, It worked. I couldn`t get you out of My mind, all spring break. You had me seriously worried, Eli!" Our eyes met, and he grinned. "Mission Accomplished. Feelin' guilty, Edwards?"

"Eli! Clare!" We both turned in the direction of the water. Adam was waving a football at us. "Lets play Water football!" We laughed, got up, and ran into the water. i couldn`t help but think, _We are the Misfits, once again.._

**EEEEP! Short chapter, But Im having a Baaad Case of Writers Block! And, I Updated Chapter 3, the storyline changed a bit! :{)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Its Safe To Say That We're Alone Now -**_

_**EClare Fanfiction :]**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi!**

**[A/N] I got a little inspiration after watching The Degrassi Halloween Special Promo xo EnJoy~ And, I Updated Chapter 3! Marisol came onto JAKE, but he didn't Like her. But Jake and Clare broke up anyways, so be sure to reread that!~**

**Imogen's POV:**

"Eeeeli! Stop!" I looked over at the water, where I saw Eli playfully throwing Clare in the water. My eyes went wide at the sight of this, but then they quickly narrowed. _I wasn't about to Let Clare Edwards have Eli again._ I devised a plan in my head, and soon, I had a big smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Clare," I walked up to the Auburn haired girl, who was taking a walk around the campsites. "Uh. Hey, Imo." I slid my arm into hers, and continued to walk with her. "So, You and Eli have been talking again, huh?" I asked her.<p>

"Yea, we're good friends now."

"Could you, do me a favor?"

"Uh, Sure, whats up?"

"Could You maybe, ask him if He likes me, kinda, give me a good review to him?" I Knew Saint Clare wouldn't Deny someone's help.

I could tell she was tense. "Sure, Imogen, why not?" I smiled mischievously. "Thanks!" That should make it obvious that Eli was _mine _now. Clare wouldn't break the girl code..

**Sav's POV:**

"Holly J, Sav!" I turned to see and calling us over, and I walked to the picnik table they were at. Holly J followed behind me. "Hey, whats up?" I asked, wondering if we were in trouble. "Bad news, we ran out of a few things, so we have to go back and grab some stuff from the nearest store," started. "But , we only have one chaperone per campsite, and Ms. Oh has campsite 3, while Mr. Armstrong has campsite 2, so we were wondering, We could bring some people from campsite 4 here to campsite 1, for the night, we wont make it back til early Sunday," I spoke up, "Yeah, that sounds good, we can keep them under control, but what about sleeping arrangements?"

Handed me a sheet. "These People will be sleeping with eachother, just for the night, It isn't nessessary to move all the tents here, but dont worry, We are splitting Team 4 in 2, and some students will be staying in Mr. Armstrong's Campsite. So, could you let these kids know who will be tenting with them while we go tell Team 4?" Holly J was handed a List also, 'Yeah, sure Ms. Dawes," She looked over the list, then glanced at me, As Ms. Dawes and Mr. Simpson walked away. I gave Holly J a resurring Look. "Dont worry HJ, we can do this, and If anything, we have Ms. Oh and Mr. Armstrong. Even if there about 10 minutes down."

**Eli's POV:**

**"**_Jakes Sleeping In our Tent?"_ Clare gave Sav a bewildered look. He fibbled with the paper he was holding. "Yeah.. Along with Imogen.." I looked at Sav. "Seriously, dude?" Its not Like i didnt _Like _Jake, its jus tthat, that`d be akward, for both of us. Sav shrugged his shoulders. And with Imogen... "Sorry, Man."

"Clare!" I turned to see Imogen running over, Throwing her arms around Clare. I gave Clare a suspicious Look, and She gave me a look, as if to say. 'I-have-No-Idea.' I saw Jake standing by, obviously feeling akward, so I went to talk to him. "Hey, Jake, this is, strange, huh?" He sighed, looking over at Clare. "Yeah.." I heard the saddness in his voice. "Look, man, You shouldn't have cheated, you should have just came clean about the breakup _before _making out with Marisol."

"I Didn't cheat, Marisol came onto ME, and Our Parents are getting married, so its for the best..."

"Yea, i heard about that.. Well, ill catch Ya later," said making my way back to Clare, who was now standing alone at the snack table. "Hey, Edwards and Moreno are talking? woah,"

Clare rolled her eyes. "Yeah, i know. Im not sure whats up with that girl, But she wanted me to , like, see if You liked her...?" I raised my eyebrows. "Shes alright, a good friend, but no, I dont Like her like that. I wonder why she'd ask YOU out of all people, though."

"She said that we were getting close.." Clare shrugged, and I watched as she walked over to the tent. I followed behind her, and Realized that Imogen, Jake, and Adam were already there. I Looked at Adam, "So , whats the sleeping arrangements?" Adam glanced at Jake." Fiona's sleeping in our tent tonight, and I think, Jake should sleep on my side, And Imogen..." All heads turned to look at Imogen. "I guess shes Staying on your side, Bro." I felt a little uneasy, and I sensed that Clare did, Too.

"Ok, I guess we can make this work", Fiona broke the akward silence, and I realized she was in the corner. Jake and Imogen started putting out there sleeping bags. Clare shivered, and covered her arms. "I left my sweater with Alli, I think I should go grab it, Its getting chilly." I stopped her, "wait, Alli's campsite is about 10 minutes away, you can borrow my sweater." Not thinking where this was going, I handed Clare my sweater. I realized that all eyes in the tent were on us, and I took a deep breath._ GREAAAAT._ There was a Knock on the tent, "Clare!" I opened the tent up, To see Alli and Drew standing there. "Hey, guys, I know its kinda packed, But can we sleep with you guys? Armstrong wont notice, he has a bunch of kids to worry about, and this _is _a 10 person tent, with us its only eight people," I glanced at every face in the tent, and they all nodded in agreement. "alright," I stepped aside to Let All iand Drew in, "C'mon"

**Clare's POV:**

_" Well, this is strange.."_ I whispered to Alli, who was sitting on the side of me. Eli was at one end of the tent, Then me, Alli, Drew, Imogen, Jake, Fiona, and Adam. We had decided to take the tent seperater down, To make room for everyone. "So, how about, Truth or Dare?" Alli suggested, Breaking the akward silence. "Yeah, thats a great idea.." I said, as we all got into a circle. "Drew, Truth or dare?" Alli giggled, looking over at Drew.

"Uh, Truth."

"Do You Really Love Me?" We all groaned, and I rolled my eyes. Without Hesitaion, Drew replyed. "Of Course I Love You, Alli."

With a satisfyed smile, Alli gazed at Eli. "Eli, You do Clare." She winked at me, and I looked down, akwardly.

"Truth or Dare?"

"...Truth."

"Whats the worst thing You`ve ever done?" _Seriously? Did he HAVE to ask that?_

" Snuck out of the house." I lied, glaring into Eli's emerald eyes. He lifted his chin, and smirked, not believing me for a second. "Your turn, Edwards."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Truth, or _Dare?_"

"Dare."

A mischevious smile spread across my face. Time to make this weekend exciting.

"I dare You, Eli Goldsworthy, to go swimming in a Bikini, right now." Everyone burst into laughter, and I laughed at Eli's Dead stare, as he ignored the "Ohs" and "Dissed" from Adam Drew and Jake. "Who's Bikini?" He asked, nonchalantly. I smiled sweetly at him. "Mine."

**haha, getting a little bit more interesting? Hope So! I Need More Reviews! Spread this FanFic!~ I Love You All :]3 -JadaSophea**


	6. Chapter 6

_**- Its Safe To Say That We're Alone Now -**_

_**EClare Fanfiction :]**_

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Degrassi.. Or and EClaire.. I Kinda wish I Did =[ **

**[A/N] Hey! Sorry, I havn`t updated in a few days, im not really allowed on the laptop much =[ But, Ill try to be on when I can! And, I need more reviews, so get on it ! And, Just to let you guys Know, i updated Chapter 3, if you havn't noticed. Marisol came onto Jake, but Jake didn't like her, But he broke up with Clare anyways, because of there parents. This will be my LAST CHAPTER So Review&Enjoyy !**

**Clare's POV:**

Everyone got up, and snuck out to the pond. Eli wore my bikini top, and we all agreed it'd be better if he wore his underwear instead of my bikini bottom. "Hey, Clare," Jake came to stand by me, while everyone ran passed , to the pond. "Hey, Jake, whats up?"

"Look, Im really sorry of how things turned out, and I think that we'll make great brother and sister," I smiled at him. "Yeah, we would." We walked to where everyone was standing, and Eli slowely walked into the water. "You have to stay there for 5 minutes!" I called to Eli, and he groaned.

We laughed, watching Eli strut silly, girl poses in the water. After the 5 minutes passed, we started to walk back to the campsite. I stayed behind, waiting for Eli to grab his towel and take off my bathingsuit top. "Are you happy _now,_ Edwards?" I blushed, and Looked down. "Well, It certainly made my night. Considering we're sleeping in a tent with my ex." I started to walk ahead of him, but he grabbed my waist. "Oh, no you dont!"

"EELI!" I screamed, as he playfully threw me into the water. My white dress got all soaked, and I realized I still had his sweater on. We laughed, and I got out of the water. "Your gunna regret that Goldworthy!" I giggled, and he wrapped his towel around me. "Yeah, good luck with that, Clare."

Our Eyes met, and I did the impossible. At that moment, our lips met. It was just like our first kiss, sweet, and unthought of. Thoughts swormed my head, and I pulled back imediately, staring into his green eyes. "Clare.." He breathed. But I couldn't respond. My mind was on The passed few weeks. I swore I wouldn't fall again.. But Eli seemed so right. I looked around, realizing we were far down the beach. "E-Eli, where are we?" Eli then noticed we were somewhere unfamiliar. "Im, not , sure.." My eyes got wide. "Which way did we come from?"

"I dont know, I cant remember,"

How could he not remember? "We shouldn't be that far away from the campsites." I started walking, Eli behind me. I saw a dirt road, and ran up the sand to it. "Clare, watch out, we dont know where we are.." i heard Eli whisper. I didn't listen. I kept walking , to the right. "Eli, what if someone trys to hurt us?" Eli gave me a look. "Calm down, Clare. This isn't Friday the 13th. Our life isnt a horror movie. We'll make it back, don't worry." But I could tell Eli was just as scared..

**Eli's POV:**

It was dark, and we were Lost. I didn't want to admit it to Clare, but we were. We stayed silent. But, inside, we were both freaking out. There was a rustling in the bushes. "Eli!" Clare screamed, grabbing onto me. I held her in my arms. "Its probably just a squirell," I chuckled.

"R-right," Clare let go of me, but I kept my arm tightly around her waist, and she didn't seem to mind. "_Clare.."_ There was a whisper behind us. I swiftly turned, and Clare screamed, jumping into my arms. "WHOS THERE?" I called out to the darkness. Just then , I heard laughter. 6 figures appeared from behind the bushes, and I realized who it was.

Jake, Adam, Drew, Imogen, Fiona, and Alli.

"Dude! You should've seen your face!" Drew said through his laughter. "Yeah ! I know! PRICELESS!" Adam chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and soon realized I was still holding onto Clare. I quickly pulled away, and blushed. "That was NOT funny!" Clare stomped her foot, furiously at the six of them.

"Clare, it was just a joke, calm down," Alli chuckled. Clare sighed, and We walked back to the campsite, which surprisingly weren't that far away, only about five minutes. When we got there, we checked the time on Imogen's phone:

10:03

"Who's up for some smores?" Fiona asked, holding a stick and a marshmallow. We all agreed and grabbed a stick. I sat around the fire, as everyone else did. Clare took a seat on the log I was sitting at. "Hey, Eli," She gazed at me, the fire reflecting on her face. " Even though it was a joke,i wanna say, thanks for protecting me, I was really scared. haha, Im such a baby!" I smirked at that last sentance. "Its ok, I would NEVER let my Clare get hurt." _WOAH. What The Hell? Did I just call her MY Clare? _I glanced up at her, to check if she noticed. "Your Clare?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Uh, my bad, that slipped out,"

She smirked . Damn, looks like i rubbed off on her. "Its ok, Eli. You can be My Eli, and I can be your Clare."

I looked wide-eyed at her. "What are you tryna say, Edwards?"

"That.. I realized something."

"And that is...?"

"I still Love You.." She whispered, in a hushed voice. I grinned, as I scooted over and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I love You too.."

It was then that we realized that everyone was staring at us. Clare blushed, and I looked over at Imogen.

She smiled at me weakly, as if saying, 'Its ok, Im fine..' I had to admit, I felt Bad, Imogen really did Like me. But the heart wants, what the heart wants. Alli and Drew started laughing at us.

"You guys are worse than US!" Drew threw a marshmallow our way, just missing my hair by an inch. "HEY! WATCH THE HAIR! Its the only thing I have left since I crashed Morty." we all bursted into laughter, and watched the fire. I glanced at Jake, who was now sitting near Imogen, talking and Laughing. I smiled to myself, and held Clare tighter. _Its Safe to say that_ _We are alone now. Nobody can break us, we've been through so much.._

**CRAAAAPPY Ending, I know. Im not rlly in the writing mood. But, i guess this is the end. Bleh, school just started so, idk if Ill make a sequel just yet, but maybe! I love all of you! ~ **


End file.
